


Happy New Year

by diamondintheflesh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondintheflesh/pseuds/diamondintheflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a really short drabble about how Matt spent his New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

“Matt, me and Karen are gonna go to Times Square tonight to see ball-dropping. Sure you don’t wanna come?”  
“Foggy, one of us should stay and do our homework.” Matt replied.  
Foggy shook his head. “You’re no fun, Matt.”  
“It’s okay,” Matt chuckled. “I don’t really like party with crowd that large anyway. I could be deaf by the time party is over.”  
“Alright then. See ya, Matt.”  
Foggy left their office. Matt was still working with his papers from a client case. While he really needed to concentrate to ‘read’ the ink, it was kinda hard to do that because of party noises everywhere. An hour later, Matt finally gave up. He took off his glasses and massaged his forehead. He decided to listen to music instead.

Matt fell asleep. It’s almost in the middle of night when he suddenly was waken up by strange noises. His senses were suddenly wide awake. His nose smell a perfume scent that he identified as a perfume of–  
“Frank?” he asked loudly.  
“I’m here, choirboy,” replied somebody.  
Matt recognized the voice. Frank Castle was there indeed.  
“What are you doing in my office? What do you want?” Matt angrily asked Frank. After all, the Punisher shouldn’t be there.  
“Counting down to new year with you now,” he replied calmly.  
“I– wait what?” Matt confused.  
Frank didn’t say anything, but instead, he started counting down. How he synchronized his count with people in Times Square was (kind of) mystery, but when the countdown had reached zero, Matt’s heart suddenly burst into fireworks when Frank kissed him.

“This is what I wanted,” Frank said as he pulled himself after the long, passionate kiss. “Happy new year, Matthew Michael Murdock.”


End file.
